Junk in the Trunk/Gallery
Images from the TV episode Junk in the Trunk. Note: All images are put in order. Episode STV1E12.3 Junk 1.png|Lumpy's going to wash his clothes. STV1E12.3 Junk 2.png|He's using the washing machine. STV1E12.3 Junk 3.png|"Let's do it!" STV1E12.3 Junk 4.png|Lumpy loads the clothes into the washing machine. STV1E12.3 Junk 5.png|"Some more clothes?" STV1E12.3 Junk 6.png|The laundry basket. STV1E12.3 Junk 7.png|Lumpy wants to load this too. STV1E12.3 Junk 8.png|Too many clothes. STV1E12.3 Junk 9.png|"Why is it so hard?" STV1E12.3 Junk 10.png|Oh no! STV1E12.3 Junk 11.png|Lumpy's trick. STV1E12.3 Junk 12.png|Oh, that was dangerous! STV1E12.3 Junk 13.png|Lumpy is closing the cover. STV1E12.3 Junk 14.png|He did it! STV1E12.3 Junk 15.png|But the cover opened. STV1E12.3 Junk 16.png|"What should I do?" STV1E12.3 Junk 17.png|Lumpy found something. STV1E12.3 Junk 18.png|I don't think it can help. STV1E12.3 Junk 19.png|A little more effort! STV1E12.3 Junk 20.png|He did it! Again. STV1E12.3 Junk 21.png|"Is it working?" STV1E12.3 Junk 22.png|"Yes, it works." STV1E12.3 Junk 23.png|Lumpy looks at something. STV1E12.3 Junk 24.png|A large bag of peanuts. STV1E12.3 Junk 25.png|Lumpy takes the bag. STV1E12.3 Junk 26.png|It is so heavy! STV1E12.3 Junk 27.png|This bowl is too big for your pet, Lumpy. STV1E12.3 Junk 28.png|And so's this portion, I'd imagine. STV1E12.3 Junk 29.png|Okay, nevermind. STV1E12.3 Junk 30.png|Lumpy calls his friend. STV1E12.3 Junk 31.png|"Hey, want some peanuts?" STV1E12.3 Junk 32.png|How did Lumpy invent this? STV1E12.3 Junk 33.png|The elephant. STV1E12.3 Junk 34.png|The giant hamster cage, the tubes, the elephant and Lumpy. STV1E12.3 Junk 35.png|Lumpy seems so small. STV1E12.3 Junk 36.png|He feeds it. STV1E12.3 True friendship.png|I feel like Lumpy used to love something else not that long ago. STV1E12.3 Junk 37.png|"Let's go for a walk, my dear friend". STV1E12.3 Junk39.png|Is it a giant door? STV1E12.3 Junk 40.png|Yep, it's a giant door. STV1E12.3 Lumpy Elephant 1.png|I wonder who came up with the idea of that giant door... certainly not Lumpy. STV1E12.3 Lumpy Elephant 2.png|Just pointlessly further boosting Lumpy's kill count. STV1E12.3 Toothy and his tortoise.png|Toothy praises his tortoise. STV1E12.3 Brothers.png|Lifty and Shifty are planning something. STV1E12.3 Wierd face Lifty.png|Something's wrong with Lifty. STV1E12.3 They're at it again.png|The klepto brothers are at it again. STV1E12.3 Junk 41.png|"Hey, can you help me?" STV1E12.3 Two thieves.png|Shifty creates a diversion, while Lifty steals the tortoise. STV1E12.3 Junk 42.png|Toothy realizing that his pet was stolen. STV1E12.3 Junk 43.png|So many pets were stolen! STV1E12.3 Junk 44.png|Lifty and Shifty leaving the place. STV1E12.3 Junk 45.png|Lumpy is waiting for something. STV1E12.3 Junk 46.png|"Why is it taking so long?" STV1E12.3 Lumpy Elephant 4.png|"Well, he is coming." STV1E12.3 Lumpy Elephant 3.png|Wow! Another good idea! Either Lumpy got a lot of advice or he's on a roll. STV1E12.3 Air freshener.png|Petunia just called. She wants her necklace back. STV1E12.3 Junk 47.png|Lumpy uses the belt to walk with his pet. STV1E12.3 Junk 48.png|"Now we're going home". STV1E12.3 Junk 49.png|"What?" STV1E12.3 Junk 50.png|Lumpy looks at the elephant. STV1E12.3 Junk 51.png|The elephant wants to go to the toilet. STV1E12.3 Junk 52.png|"Okay, one minute". STV1E12.3 Junk 53.png|Lumpy looks at the clock. STV1E12.3 Junk 54.png|"Why are you taking so long?" STV1E12.3 Junk 55.png|"What?!" STV1E12.3 Junk56.png|Lumpy takes the bag. STV1E12.3 Junk57.png|The big bag. STV1E12.3 Junk58.png|Lumpy growls something. STV1E12.3 Junk 59.png|"You can sit there." STV1E12.3 Junk 60.png|Good elephant. STV1E12.3 Junk 61.png|Lumpy with cookies and milk. STV1E12.3 Junk 62.png|Water? STV1E12.3 Junk 63.png|Shocked Lumpy. STV1E12.3 Junk64.png|Too much water! STV1E12.3 Junk65.png|"Who did that?" STV1E12.3 Junk66.png|Sad elephant :( STV1E12.3 Elephant in the cage.png|How long did it take to build that cage? STV1E12.3 Junk67.png|Lumpy is washing the floor. STV1E12.3 Junk 68.png|"What?" STV1E12.3 Junk 69.png|"A sock?" STV1E12.3 Junk 70.png|"Of course!" STV1E12.3 Junk 71.png|"Hey, come on." STV1E12.3 Junk 72.png|"Sorry." STV1E12.3 Junk 73.png|"What?! Elephant!" STV1E12.3 Elephant Sad.png|How would you have felt? STV1E12.3 Junk 74.png|The elephant smells something. STV1E12.3 Junk 75.png|Mime eating peanuts. STV1E12.3 Junk 76.png|The elephant wants some peanuts. STV1E12.3 Junk 77.png|Mime is scared! STV1E12.3 Junk78.png|Run, Mime, run! STV1E12.3 Junk 79.png|How does he do that? STV1E12.3 Junk 80.png|He's safe. STV1E12.3 Junk 81.png|The elephant sees the peanuts (and Mime). STV1E12.3 Junk 82.png|Oh no! STV1E12.3 Junk 83.png|That's impossible! STV1E12.3 Junk 84.png|Mime is scared. STV1E12.3 Junk 85.png|And the Elephant just wants some peanuts. STV1E12.3 Elephant Mime.png|A very odd POV. STV1E12.3 Elephant Mime 2.png|The elephant loves anyone who gives him peanuts. Just like his owner with cheese. STV1E12.3 Elephant lick.png|Mime's going to need a scrub after this. STV1E12.3 Sad Giggles.png|Sad Giggles. STV1E12.3 What is that.png|"What is that?" STV1E12.3 Trapped.png|Oh no! STV1E12.3 Flyer.png|Where's Giggles? STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 1.png|There she is. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 2.png|Giggles' death. Death: Giggles STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 3.png|Lumpy's elephant and Mime. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 4.png|They're friends now. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 5.png|"Bye bye, my friend!" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 6.png|That tree is really strong. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 7.png|Mime's death. Death: Mime STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 8.png|Lifty, Shifty and Giggles' cat. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 9.png|"An elephant?" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 10.png|Lifty and Shifty want to steal it. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 11.png|Who's on the poster? STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 12.png|"What should we do?" STV1E12.3 Lifty Shifty Idea.png|Shifty knows how to steal an elephant. STV1E12.3 Lifty Shifty Idea 2.png|Even they can't lift an elephant... STV1E12.3 Cuddles Mouse.png|Without help at least. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 13.png|"Hey Cuddles! Can you help us?" STV1E12.3 Three pulling rope.png|Cuddles will soon learn an important life lesson. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 14.png|What? How're they doing that? STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 15.png|"Yes! We did it!" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 16.png|Cuddles is really strong! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 17.png|Lifty about to steal Cuddles' pet. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 18.png|Shocked Cuddles. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 19.png|Plus one mouse. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 20.png|Now to load that elephant into their van. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 21.png|That tree is really strong too. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 22.png|Lumpy's elephant fell. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 23.png|Oh no! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 24.png|Cuddles before death. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 25.png|Poor Cuddles. Death: Cuddles STV1E12.3 Shreddles.png|Never help Lifty and Shifty! STV1E12.3 Blood on elephant.png|Looks like the elephant crushed him, but it didn't. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 26.png|"What's next?" STV1E12.3 Lifty Shifty Idea 3.png|Lifty has a better idea. STV1E12.3 No blood on elephant.png|Say what you want about Lifty and Shifty, but they put in the effort. STV1E12.3 2ndJunk27.png|They are almost finished. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 28.png|Lumpy! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 29.png|"Hm?" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 30.png|Lumpy looks at the poster. STV1E12.3 Elephant is sad.png|At least they remembered the wheels this time. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 32.png|"They found my elephant!" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 33.png|But... STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 34.png|...they took it with them. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 35.png|NO! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 36.png|"This can help me." STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 37.png|"But that's better!" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 38.png|What's a Formula One car doing here? STV1E12.3 Lifty Shifty High Five.png|"Good job." STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 40.png|"What?" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 41.png|It's Lumpy of course. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 42.png|"We need to stop him!" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 43.png|"This can help us." STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 44.png|Ow! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 45.png|That was painful! STV1E12.3 Lumpy Pogo Stick.png|I guess his ideas were too good to last. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 46.png|"No! What to do next?" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 47.png|Giggles' cat! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 48.png|"This will stop you." STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 49.png|Lumpy and the cat. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 50.png|Invincible Lumpy! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 51.png|"Okay, my last try." STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 52.png|"The mouse!" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 53.png|"What do you say now, Lumpy?" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 54.png|That's not a good idea. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 55.png|Scared elephant. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 56.png|It backs up. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 57.png|Shifty and the elephant. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 58.png|Oh no! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 59.png|Is he saved? STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 60.png|Of course not! STV1E12.3 Shifty before death.png|Not the best idea to save yourself. STV1E12.3 Shifty's death.png|The result of grabbing the axle of a moving vehicle. Death: Shifty STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 61.png|Go, Lumpy, go! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 62.png|He did it! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 63.png|Lumpy sees something terrible. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 64.png|Toothy before death. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 65.png|"What..." STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 66.png|Toothy's death. Death: Toothy STV1E12.3 Cliff Jump.png|Flying van! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 67.png|So many animals! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 68.png|Lifty's saved! STV1E12.3 No marking.png|"Well, I'm okay." STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 69.png|Okay, nevermind. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 70.png|Lifty has really strong arms, like Cuddles. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 71 a.png|But not strong enough for both the elephant and Lumpy. STV1E12.3 Elephant below a very strong Lifty.png|Okay, maybe Lifty can in fact lift an elephant and was just being lazy. An apparently very strong Lifty holding up Lumpy and his elephant. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 71.png|Lifty and his arms. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 72.png|Falling Lumpy. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 73.png|Saved Lumpy. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 74.png|And Lifty. STV1E12.3 Lifty lands before it.png|Good thing that haystack was there. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 76.png|The elephant! STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 77.png|"No! We're going to die!" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 78.png|They're lucky. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 79.png|Now, Lifty has to live the rest of his life like Handy. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 80.png|All you need now is a hard hat. STV1E12.3 Pogo Impale Lifty.png|You can't be Handy without a hard hat. Death: Lifty STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 81.png|Milk in the glass and a carton with Giggles' picture. STV1E12.3 Cat on his head.png|You can take that cat off your head now. STV1E12.3 Lumpy Animals.png|Imagine how rich Lumpy could get with the rewards from those pet owners. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 82.png|"Want a cookie?" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 83.png|Cuddles' mouse does. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 84.png|It really does. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 85.png|Scared elephant. Again. STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 86.png|"No! My walls!" STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 87.png|"Again..." STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 88.png|What?! Really? STV1E12.3 2nd Junk 89.png|Toothy's turtle returns to its ramp. STV1E12.3 Ending.png|The turtle finally made it. Miscellaneous STV1E12.3 Caged fish.png|A living fish in a cage. Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:TV Episode Galleries